Timmy's World at Night (Film)
This page is for the feature film '''Timmy's World at Night. For the YouTube videos from 2007, see Timmy's World at Night (YouTube). Timmy's World at Night Director: Timothy McKenzie & Gary Coleman Producers: Timothy McKenzie, Dexter (uncredited), Gary Coleman (uncredited) Writers: Rachel Koretsky & Steven Whitestone Starring: Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Timothy McKenzie, Nick Hobbs, Mandark Distributor: Timbox Productions, 20th Century Timbox Home Entertainment (DVD 2007-present) Released: April 12, 2007 (US); February 16, 2008 (UK) Runtime: 74 minutes Language: English ''Timmy's World at Night'' is an animated film produced and directed by Timothy McKenzie and Gary Coleman. It was originally released in movie theatres in the USA in 2007 by Timbox Productions and was released internationally by Joe Cracker in 2008. John Williams provided the songs for the film. A few notable actors contributed to the film, including Baby Sinclair, Jay, and Silent Bob. Plot This is a deep philosophical film exploring mental retardation, featuring Timothy Robert "Tim Box" McKenzie, an insane Marylander, who is bullied by Nick "Captain Zechs" Hobbs for having 3 imaginary friends, actually characters from the 1995 Don Bluth film, The Pebble and the Penguin, Hubie, Marina and Rocko. He believes that these penguins have raised him from childhood; however, they do not exist. One day when Nick calls him a "fatass POS", Timbox snaps and says he will tell his penguin parents, who have raised him ever since Billy and Scott were born, and his parents abandoned him for his non-retarded siblings. Marina told him to shut the fuck up, as she was reading the new double sized Penguin Playgirl. This was the last straw. Timothy went insane. He willed a horde of imaginary raptors on the world. However, caught up in his own delusions, Timothy did not eat for several days, as he played out an entire 25 part epic film involving Mandark and a nicer, realer, penguin family. This led to his death by starvation, and Nick Hobbs's elation. This film was based off a true story, and many in the medical community consider Timothy to be a man unparalleled in his insanity, a movie villain so insane that not even Hitler can surpass him. Songs *"Now and Forever"' (Hubie, Marina, Company) *'"Sometimes I Wonder"' (Hubie) *'"The Good Ship Misery"' (Company) *'"Don't Make Me Laugh"' (Timothy McKenzie) *'"Sometimes I Wonder - Marina's Reprise"' (Marina) *'"Looks Like I Got Me a Friend"' (Hubie and Rocko) *'"Now and Forever - Reprise"' (Company) *'"Jurassic Park Theme"' (Timothy McKenzie) Timbox's Issues Most of the film's characters are metaphors for various mental illnesses possessed by Timothy. Hubie and Marina are symbolic of Timothy's ADHD and Aspergers, respectively. Drake is probably representative of Alzheimers, as Timbox never discusses how old he is, or Drake, merely his insane fantasies. Rocko represents OCD, a mental disease Timbox exhibits on his taped tours of the house. Also, "the good ship misery", a ship that Timothy sales, which ironically also describes the film quite well, has several of the penguins which represent ADD. The pebble-giving ritual also represents OCD. The film includes the penguin's unnatural predators such as the raptor and orgasm whale. The orgasm whale represents Timbox's juvenility, and refusal to accept sexuality as a part of life, rejecting it as "freakish, unnatural, not having enough naked penguins." However, the film does include one last inaccuracy in penguin predators: during the song "Don't Make Me Laugh" the lyrics include "Say no, poor dove, and you're a shark's dinner". Timothy is a long standing opponent of marijuana; he believes insanity should come naturally from the brain, and a doped up Timbox would be too much for the world to handle. Also, sharks have nothing to do with marijuana, so that's inaccurate too. Rocko is much shorter than Hubie, however in real life OCD is no easier to treat than ADHD. In reality ADHD, while not the easiest disease to cure, isn't as mentally crippling as it is to Timothy. Creative Differences Dexter and Gary Coleman pulled out on producing and directing this movie due to creative differences with the distributor of the film. With a "final cut" clause in the distribution contract, last minute changes were made to film. Dexter and Coleman could not convince the distributor to leave the film as they had planned it. As a result, much of the film's special effects could not be completed due to the requested changes and unchanged deadline. Assuming that the changes would hurt the film's integrity, they had their names removed from the film. However, the company name "Timbox Entertainment" remained above the title. This is the reason they are not credited for directing and producing the project. All of the original animation and about 70% of the color was completed before the two left the project. The changes were accommodated in-house at the company's Dublin studio. Due to the changes much of the ink and paint duties were shared with animation houses in Hungary. Dexter takes no credit for any part of the film. Dexter and Gary Coleman returned to the states to head up 20th Century Timbox's entry into the animation business, producing and directing Timbox's second animated feature ''Dexter's Odyssey. Aspect Ratio Though the film is thought to be produced in full screen and matted to theaters in widescreen, the full screen presentation is actually an open matte print. The sides of the widescreen version are cropped off, but there is more image at the top and bottom. In some of the shots of the full screen version, parts of the characters are not inked and painted; a clear sign of its original aspect ratio. Though the full screen is open matted, in some scenes of the widescreen version (including some of the opening sequence) there is wider space in the sides. Deleted Dialogue In a scene when Hubie failed to beat up Drake, Beany, one of the characters from the film, said "Scrub that ass Mandork". That scene almost caused a PG rating from the MPAA and due to mild lyrics, which were in the song "Don't Make Me Laugh", which were removed from the final cut. Reception Timmy's World at Night has a score of 12% ("abysmal") at Rotten Tomatoes, with an average rating of 2/10. It was a box-office flop, grossing $100,356,453. The film, itself, received 1/4 stars from Roger Ebert, who criticized the film for its poor message and the addition of the characters of The Pebble and the Penguin saying "Who on earth thought it was a good idea to incorporate characters from one of Don Bluth's flops? Next thing you'll know I'll be expecting a crossover between Timmy and that Troll from Central Park with a message about agriculture. I'd avoid this movie, so your kids won't have severe brain damage." It has an "F" on Box Office Mojo''.'' Home Video The film did surprisingly well on VHS and laserdisc in the same year as its theatrical release, despite the fact that both formats had long since been discontinued, and the film was originally released on DVD in 2007 as well. A new "Family Fun Edition" was released in the United States and Canada on March 27, 2008 by 20th Century Timbox Home Entertainment. Many sites like Amazon.com and DVD Empire never gave a description of the special features of the Family Fun Edition, which are: two featurettes, 8 games, and a new-to-DVD widescreen version. Though the DVD was released widely in Canada on March 27th, 2008, it was also released a week early in Wal-Marts in some provinces of Canada. (The same goof happened with the 2-disc DVD release of Timmy's World at Night Part Deux in June of 2007.) Gary Coleman supervised the restoration for the "Family Fun Edition". It gave him a chance to try and help correct some of the errors made while the movie was filmed, but he could not alter the story changes. The restoration team mainly adjusted the color to be more faithful to the original art (there is a common criticism by many that slight color changes could be detected even in the same scene) and adjust some areas overall to make the mood changes in the film more apparent through color. The team refielded many scenes to make it less apparent that there were no effects created, such as missing water, paint errors, character areas that were not painted etc. Coleman also asked to remove Marina's reprise of "Sometimes I Wonder", but he was not able to get that edit approved. See Also Timmy's World at Night (YouTube)